Technical Field
The present invention relates to magnetic memory devices, and more particularly to magnetic memory devices having enhanced coercivity.
Description of the Related Art
Spin-transfer torque magnetoresistive random access memory (STT-MRAM) devices have emerged as a potential future memory candidate to supplant dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) and static random-access memory (SRAM). MRAM offers the ability to significantly reduce the power consumption in an “idle” state as data is stored via magnetic spin state/magnetization of the device, e.g., this type of memory does not require a constant current supply to retain its storage. However, an important parameter for determining the viability of these devices is coercivity (Hc), which is defined as the intensity of an applied magnetic field needed to switch a state of magnetization.
Increased Hc is an important characteristic for potential MRAM technologies as it defines an external magnetic field needed to change a memory state of a device. Low Hc values are thus problematic as they indicate an increased probability that the data stored could be inadvertently altered or erased by exposure to external magnetic fields.